1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum housing having a cylindrical section and a flange.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In ultra-high vacuum technology (UHV-technology), metal seals should be provided in flange connections of vacuum components such as, e.g., vacuum chambers and vacuum pumps. These seals are subjected to very high temperatures, which characterize UHV-systems. These temperatures are too high for elastomeric seals. Therefore, special flanges, which are formed of stainless steel and have knife edges, are used. The knife edges penetrate in a weaker material. As a weaker material copper is primarily used. Such flanges are disclosed in Wutz, Walcher, 8th edition, page 634.
The drawback of this state of the art consists in that not only flanges themselves should be produced of such metals as stainless steel. In the state of the art, the complete vacuum housings can be produced of expensive materials. With the production of large apparatuses such as vacuum pumps, increased costs are associated.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a vacuum housing that has reduced manufacturing costs and, at the same time, is suitable for use in UHV-systems.